Shameless
by Alexis Winchester
Summary: DeanxSam Wincest. Feelings that one brother should never have for another surfaces for the oldest. How will he handle it, and what would Sam think. Can Dean keep them under control and not be taken by the Demon that steals your life. Only Sam can save him
1. Chapter 1

Shameless

Supernatural Fan Fiction

Written by Michelle Anderson

Warning: Incest/Slash

Genre: Angst/Romance/Supernatural

**Summary: **Dean finds himself feeling things for Sam that he knows he should never feel.

He fights all of his urges back, controls them to his very core. But deep down those feelings never can stay hidden. He must find other ways to conceal them. The urges and the passion cloud up his judgment and may cost him his own life against a Demon that steals peoples Essence and uses them against you. What will Sam do once he learns of Deans feelings? And can Sam save Dean before it is too late

Written in 1st Person

Deans POV.

Chapter 1

The sound of the Engine roared to life, filling the 1969 Impala with life. I couldn't believe for the first time in my life, I was letting Sam drive my car. To me it was like a second skin, a child. I cherished it with my own. But today, even on a day that I was not asleep, I let Sam drive. I nested back into the seat and focused all of my attention and eyes onto the road ahead.

The case that we had just finished up with was not so bad. At least not as bad as some of the more recent ones. Those would even give me a nightmare. And I do not scare so easily. Well ok, you caught me there. I got a cold chill run up the center of my spine. It was almost like I was touched by the very hand of Satan. Except this was not your usual

bad feeling.

The feeling of that cold chill turned into a warm brush, causing all of my senses to wake up. I forced my eyes open, turning my attention down to my leg. Sam had his hand ontop of my leg; he was consciously trying to find the tapes. I guess he moved his hand over a little to far. I dropped my head back, laying it against the head rest.

I let my eyes slid close for a minute, the touch was caressing. I wanted him to move that hand up my leg just a little Higher. I could see those tender lips of my brothers, moving in until they met my own. Soft pink lips pressed against my lips. Taste the wetness from his tongue as he probed it against the roof of my mouth.

I flew up from the seat, acting as if I was searching for something, leaning my body forward until I was pressing against his hand, this caused me to moan and I wanted to slap myself. But I remained cool and played it off. I noticed Sam's eyes cut over, seeing exactly where his hand was. He yanked it back a little too quickly.

I cleared my throat, trying anything to keep him from asking me a bunch of questions. But mostly to cut the tension. My fingers traced the spine of Dad's journal as I kept my eyes to the scenery outside.

"Dean! Did you get anything more about that last Demon.?"

I glanced over at him. Sammy just couldn't listen to something I wanted to hear. But

It was happening more and more, that I was giving him whatever he wanted. It was a miracle he never picked up on this.

"No Sammy. Why does it matter that much for. He's dead and we are gone. It was weak."

"Exactly. Nothing about that case, worried you? I mean, it was too weak."

I had to agree with him. That last Demon was not that strong and it was almost like we were threw dealing with the real danger. Yet I knew damn well that was not the case.

"Yea it did. But I don't think the demons are planning anything. So don't worry about it ok Sammy."

He gave me that adorable look. The very one he uses when he is either angry or aggravated. This would be one of those aggravated times. Those dark brown eyes of his stared me down and I couldn't help but groan a little. But he didn't pick up on it. God, I could not keep thinking this way about him. It made no sense too me, he was my brother for god sakes. It made me wonder if the Demonic world knew of my growing love for him, and they were using it to there advantage.

"Would you not call me that? I have asked you on more then one occasion Dean."

That look there was another that made me go weak. I grabbed a hold of my feelings before they betrayed me. I was never going to let him know how I felt. He would retreat so fast, and then I would have lost everyone I ever cared for.

I was not going to let that happen. I placed dad's journal to the floor board and gloanced over to the approaching diner on the side of the highway. Too our luck there was also a hotel near by it.

"Sam." I said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Why don't we pull over here?"

I said as I pointed out the Diner. He followed my finger to the side of the road. I started to question myself why I never let him drive my car. He was doing a good job. Not only that, he looked good doing it too. What the hell is wrong with me? I scolded this situation.

He looked over at me, and cocked an eyebrow. Damn him. Did he have to do such things, they make me grow hot. I was ready to just get something in my mouth and fast.

No pun intended.

"Yea that is a good idea. We need rest and something to eat."

The sound of a car horn jerked me back to reality. My eyes went all over the place. I had just realized why I didn't let Sam drive. He had almost side swiped that car.

"Damn it Sam, watch it. You almost hit that car!"

I watched him press those lips together and grip the steering wheel tight between his hands.

"Damn it Dean. He almost hit me. I know what I am doing ok. You never can trust me."

He was right, but not for the reason that he thought. I didn't trust him around me for different reasons. I placed my hand over my eyes, a smile tried to curve the corners of my mouth up. Damn feelings getting the better of me. I couldn't help but look over and see what Sam was doing.

I had not even realized that we had come to a stop. Those dark eyes of Sam's were staring me down. Serious and passionate as always. He was waiting for me to apologize.

I placed my hand to the door handle, clearing my throat.

"Alright Sam. Just try and be careful, there are nuts out here."

Nuts! God, why did I have to pick that word out of all others? I opened the door, my feet barley hit the floor when I was approached by a young lady, typical. I smiled, as I looked her up and down. She was not bad looking.

"Excuse me sir! Do you know what time it is?"

I gave her one of my famous smiles as I leaned in a little closer to her, cocking an eyebrow up and down.

"Why yes, it is a little after three. Mrs.?"

She looked up at me, her dark green eyes twinkling. Her finger tangling threw her soft blonde curls. My eyes wandered up and down her body. She was a nice distraction from Sammy. I was going to do anything to keep myself from doing something with Sam.

"Thanks! So are you here for the Chili Fries?"

I smiled, lifting a hand to touch the soft curl that was dangling before my eyes. I couldn't help it. The feel of it was enough to remind me of Sam's hair. It was that soft. That goran rolled from me and this only excited her. Heh, she thought I was making that sound over her. I wonder how happy she would be if she knew that sound was directed toward my own brother.

" No." I managed to get out.

" But I can give them a try?"

She smiled as she snaked her arm around my forearm. Believe me I hadn't forgot that Sam was there. God no, I was just trying my best to not think of any part of him for just a little bit. But if by some slim chance I had, he was about to remind me.

He took my by surprise. The sound of the car door was so loud, that I was surprised that Sam was the one that caused it. It slammed so hard that it shook the entire car. I watched him as he tore into the diner. The look that was stretched tight over his features was not one that I usually saw.

Usually if I was flirting with a girl, I would receive an eye roll. Or even a sigh. But this was a first for me. It didn't even seem to faze the young lady, whom I hadn't even gotten the name of. But something told me to ditch the girl, that Sammy didn't want her there.

I turned my eyes over toward her, and I realized something. She wasn't making me al Twitter patted. You know, like the Owl explained in Bambi. Yea that was a bad analogy.

But you got to admit it was odd. I had never even realized that I was slowly loosing that same fire for the ladies.

I was so hot for my own sibling. This was it, if it killed me, I was going to make this stop. Sam had moved so fast that I lost him. I removed my arm from hers and excused myself from her. She was reluctant on letting go, but she did.

I ran my eyes around the exterior of the room. I found quite a few odd characters, but no sign of Sammy. Then I spotted him in the back of the room, sitting slumped over the menu. I made my way over. Curiosity nipping at me, I wanted to know what got him so upset. But as I sat down across from him and saw his dark eyes rise, I melted. Figured he was just wanting some time with me, alone. I can not say that I blame him. Look at me, I was attractive. Ok, that was not why he was giving me that look for, it couldn't be.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked, as I picked up the Menu.

He shook his head as he searched the menu, trying to find what appealed to him. I already knew what appealed to me. My eyes remained locked to him, hunger danced behind them. I try to fight it, but it was like it was apart of me. Just one look at him and , I lost all meaning. Shaking my head, I looked back down at the menu.

It took him a few minutes, before he responded back. When he did his voice came out low, and distant. I hadn't even realized the way he was looking at me. His eyes danced over my face. He couldn't feel the same way, it was ridiculous, we were brothers damn it.

"Yea. I'm fine Dean. You going to order or not?"

I just sat there staring at him. My finger traced over the menu in front of me. In a different time or a different place, I would have loved to lean over the table and took his lips against my hungry own. Felt the silky curls of his hair wrap around my fingers.

I was no longer hearing a word that went on around me. Instead I was almost floating on a clod far up above everyone else. As the song "I Don't want to close my eyes." Playerd over the speakers.

It was exactly the way I felt toward him. I became engulfed in the moment. I could picture his soft tan skin underneath my finger tips. Hungrily kissing along every inch of his muscular body. Gently slipping away his pants, until they hit the floor………

"Dean? I asked if you were ready."

It was as if something had grabbed me and yanked me back to the reality at hand. I shook my head. I felt the heat in my face, and the tightness in my pants. I had to excuse my self. But there was no where else to go. And I was sure to be walked in on in the bathroom. I just looked at him through almost blank eyes.

" Yes, I heard you. I was trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. Damn, you got to accuse me of everything."

I knew he wasn't, and I knew that if I kept this up he was bound to get curious if he wasn't already. He just sat there, that sexy smile of his playing gently across his lips.

"I will take the Chili dog and French fries."

Yea that was what I wanted, but in such a different way.


	2. Chapter 2

There he was sitting across from me. Ever since I had ordered that Chili dog, I had felt that heat yet again nip at my groin. God this really was going to bug the hell out of me. Sam was wearing his tight hip hugging jeans, which clung so snuggly to his lower half. I averted my eyes from him and tried to focus it on anything else.

I could hear the tinks of the silverware on plates all around me, almost as if my scents were hightened. I had to laugh silently, cause no matter what. That would be cool for me anyhow.

I couldn't help but look over at Sam once more. He was now leaning back into his chair. Those eyes focused on the wrinkled newspaper he had bought earlier. 

I felt my eyes slowly start to drink him all in, slipping over every inch of his body. From the way he sat down to his expression. But let's al be truthful here, my eyes were lingering over his groin area. My tongue snaked out of my mouth.

Licking over the dry parched lips. They were dry with passion, but with thirst as well. My eyes were betraying me but I liked it. I moved my hand under the table, digging at the button on my jeans.

I had to stop the pain from the sweltering heat that had ahold of me. I was finding it hard to sit still because of it. I gave a light cough, felt the sweat beading up on me. But luckily it wasn't visible to others.

I watched Sam stand up, I don't even think he noticed me, or focused on that familar expression on my face. I am glad that he wasn't. I gave a small grunt, trying to act innocent in case he decided to look me in the eye.

He bent down, placing his warm mouth against mine and whispered.

' I'll be right back.'

That was fine with me, cause now my mind was again starting to wander. My hand had now removed the button from my jeans and my hand had found it's way into the top of my jeans.

Not enough to touch yet, but in my minds eye I saw Sammy return to the table. Those soft warm fingers of his running down slowly over my own. The heat pushed it's way slowly up my body and onto my face. He took his hand and engulfed it around me.

His thumb caressing the tip of me, those eyes of his filling up with passion. He slowly started to rub me between his fingers, pumping me off. I tilted my head back, gripping ahold of my legs. A soft groan rolled from deep down with in me.

I could feel my eyes begin to flutter. Short sharp gasps rolled from within me as well. I kept my mouth closed tightly, knowing if I let it open then the whole Diner, inclusing my brother would have heard.

I needed this to be anything but a daydream. I really wanted him to touch me this way. But damn it, it was wrong, so damn wrong. I gave a slight shudder, as i felt my body becoming swept up into the daydream. He now climbed onto my lap, hands moving away from me slowly, and sliding up under my shirt.

His hands caressing my muscles, fingers pushing the fabric of my shirt up until you could see my bare chest. Those wett lips and hott tongue pressed against my chest. And it was all I could do, to keep from moaning out loud, as I thought of his probing tongue painting along my chest. And down onto my soft belly.

" Dean! Let's go. We got something we need to go see."

I stopped, my eyes tearing back open as I ran my hand over my face trying to bring back the normal look and not the aroused one. I smirked, trying anything as I stood up from my seat.

I was sure that Sam had not seen my actions while he was away, or I would have seen the uncomfortableness in his expression, but by all the looks, I think I alerted the rest of the customers.

But they didn't matter to me, Sammy did. I followed him out to the car. My hand reaching inside my pants pocket to retrieve the keys. Panic and confusion flickered across my eyes. They were gone, but where the hell did they go.

Then that is when I heard Sam laugh, that smile of his painted so gently across his pink subtle lips. I shook that thought off quick. He was holding my keys, dangling them at me from the tip of his index finger.

But how could that be. He had given them back to me when we ordered our food. Ohh the thought of how he got them raced through my mind. And if he had saw my reactions in the Diner. or not?

I closed my eyes a second as I raced up to him, snatching the keys from his hand. I tried to look annoyed, even angry so he would buy into it. Of course I was a bit mad. But nothing like before, just more at myself.

" Sam! Did you steal these from me."

His laugh was so inticing to me right now, and that smile he threw at me wasn't helping. He had no idea that the simplest things, he did, turned me on.

" Relax Dean. When you got up I took them from your coat pocket."

That's right, I had left the table for a minute.

I unlocked the door and slid in behind the wheel. Sam had already hoped into the passengers seat as I closed my side. His Laptop sat in his lap as usual. I really needed to make him loosen up.

God that was a bad idea.

I pulled out onto the road and my mind returned to the day dream in the Diner. I had to stop this, really needed to bring it under control. I mean what if Dad found out.

I shuttered at the thought of what Dad would do. He would knock the hell out of me that is what. And not only that, but he would also blow a fuse, if you would.

I glanced down at the radio, and quickly, before changing my mind, changed the channel to that country music he loved so much. God I would do anything for him. Even suffer through that.

He never even budged but I did see him smile. And yet again I melted. His expression, as he flipped through the paper, and his laptop, was Brooding as always.

Serious and Brooding, that look alone should have landed him a woman, by now. But then again there was always Sarah! But he stayed to himself, and never even tried until then.

" I got something."

He stated, as he shifted in his seat, turning enough so he could look at me. And god help me, I glanced down at the object of my Lust. The way he sat made it, buldge, if you get my drift. I shot my eyes back up, played it off as nothing.

"Yea Sammy? What is it?"

I turned my attention back to the road every so often. Of course I didn't want to crash. But god he was a good distraction. He placed the paper in his lap, and I was relieved.

" This. That thing we killed before, you remember the Skin Shedder. Well this Demon, is just like it."

I almost slammed on the brakes, cause I remember quite clearly that we killed that son of a bitch. 

"Wait, what Sammy?"

He nodded as he turned the paper around for me to see, and I read the Head line.

' Massacre at New Hampshire.'

" You see the people saw this man, Michael Lewis, acting differently. In fact they say he murdered tons of people, but when he was found later on. He was decayed and dried out. Like he had been mummified."

I shook my head, I agreed. This was definetly one of our deals. Cause a person just dont dry up and shrivel like that.

" Ok, so is there anything in Dad's journal about this thing?"

" Yea there is actually. Dad has dated here january 12th, 1982. He goes on to say that this thing feeds off the Essence of people. It eats there souls so it can grow and have strength. Snd hre is the funny thing. You ready."

He had no idea how ready I really was. But that wasn't what he meant and I knew it.

" Yea, give it to me Sammy."

Bad Dean!

" It sleeps for twenty four years. Then it wakes up, Hungry! It just can't stop until it gets it's fill. Not only that but it is alive for twenty four days then it goes back under. Dad said he couldn't kill it, but there has to be a way to stop it."

God did he have to say Hungry.

I scrunched my face up. This was reminding me of that movie, Jeepers Creepers. I shook my head, and couldn't help but laugh.

" No Dean, this is not like that movie."

How did he know I was thinking it. This puzzled me now, and it would bug me all day long. But I played it off, ignoring it.

" Alright. So, what shall we do now."

He reached into the arm rest and pulled out two fake F.B.I ID'S.

"We go talk to Mrs. Lewis. Maybe she can be some help on tracking this thing."

He was right, but that means we were going to have to try on Suits. And god he will look so good in one of those. 

Stop it Dean.

" Alright, let's go rent us some suits forst then we are gone. Cause we are not that far from New Hampshire anyway."

-----------------------------------------

It didn't take us long until we found a Suit place. I had already found mine. Now I just stood outside Sammy's dressing room waiting for him to hurry up.

That day dream returning. When I heard Sammy call for me. But I could hardly hear what he was saying. His voice was low and it came out whispered.

" I need you Dean. My zipper is caught."

That 'I need you Dean.' Part really got my attention but I couldn't hear the rest.

" What Sam, I couldn't hear you?"

I heard him grunt and then sigh, pushing the curtain back a little.

"The zipper is stuck, I need you to help me get it up."

God that was a bad idea. But he needed me, so I took a deep breath and stepped behind the curtain. I looked down and saw it hanging open, that object staring me in the face.

But I ignored it as I gripped ahold of the zipper in my hand, and gave it a sharp tug, my other fingers holding the tops of Sam's pants. I felt them give, but I didn't. I just stood there, leaning forward into him.

My forehead pressed against his, my breathing was slow, and Aroused. My hands remained where they were, on him. But what took me by surprise, he didn't tell me to get off. Or even ask what I was doing.

I had to fight every member in my body to not pin him back against the wall. I could practically taste his mouth on my own. My eyes were clouded over with Lust and this time I couldn't hide it from him.

" Dean! What are you doing?"

He finally managed to say as he pushed me back, but not harsh enough. Almost like he wanted it. No,. that was ridicoulous we were brothers Damn it! He was just surprised, that's all.

I stepped back from him. I could feel my jeans tightening. I flung the curtain back and waited for Sam outside. We decided to leave our suits on, since were going there now anyway.

He didn't take long, but now this ride to Mrs. Lewis's house was going to probably be in akward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey ladies. Me and Samuel Winchester are happy that you guys like this story. Ohh and please stick around for some real fire works coming soon. If any of you wish to join a Supernatural Forum as well as our Roleplay group on Xanga, please contact me or Samuel Winchester, that is his User name under FanFiction, and we will give you the info and the url. Thank you.

Chapter 3

I placed my hand to the knob of my car radio. I had not even turned it on since me and Sam got in. That was not like me at all, and I was kind of wondering why Sammy had not noticed yet. I mean, he always picked up on things like that. It was all due to his book smarts and stuff.

However, just as I had said, the car ride to Mrs. Lewis's house was vacant and quiet. I really did not what to say and Sam, well he was not too talkative either. Just my luck, I had managed to screw up what closeness I had with my baby brother, yet again.

I cut worried eyes his way, wanting him to say something. Anything at all right now would do. It never occurred to me why Sammy had not pushed me away, or slapped me in the dressing room. I did not even want to think that my baby brother was, lusting after me also.

However, with me, this whole thing, it was more then lusting. It was love, real and genuine. I wanted to even settle down with him, protect him and console him. I wanted to make him more Happy then Jess ever could have. On the other hand, even Sarah for that matter. In addition, just the thought of Sarah got me to wondering if Sam and she had anything there.

Alternatively, if Sam was just hot for her, for one reason, because she was warmth. Something he could latch onto and feel like he belonged in this world. I wanted to be that for him and so much more. I took a deep breath as I cut my eyes over in his direction. That dreaded feeling biting at me now.

If I was not careful, Sam might slip away from me. Nevertheless, he was my baby brother and what I wanted with him should be wrong. But why in the hell did it feel so right for. That is what scared the hell out of me. Made me almost sick to my stomach.

I mean, here we are already the biggest freaks and I wanted to add more on top of all that. I heard him situate and I could not help but glance over in his direction. He had his two fore fingers pressed to the temple of his head, the elbow of that same arm resting on his knee. One of the brooding looks he always wore on his tight features was painted across his face.

He had no idea how much that got me off. It was just so damn sexy. I wanted to turn to him and ask him if he found out anymore, or if he had more information, anything to get him to speak to me.

He must have caught me staring cause he raised a eyebrow, shifting his self to look at me better. Yea, that is not what I needed right now. The jeans, and the way his legs were positioned, god it made things bulge. I averted my eyes from his Sex and to settle on his eyes.

"Sammy?" I started, clearing my throat.

"What else have you learned about this demon? Anything?"

He ignored what I had just asked him and ran his tongue out of his mouth, in a quick movement. Something dark moved behind his eyes as he stared me down. It almost looked like a hunger.

"What was that about back there? I mean, did you want to fuck me or something."

This was not happening, he was not asking me this question, was he? I shook my head, moving a finger to my ear and giving a quick tug on it. I wanted to make sure that I was not loosing my hearing. Those eyes stayed locked on me, waiting for me to answer.

"Well Dean, I'm waiting. See, the way I see it, you wanted to take me hard against the wall. You wanted to lube me up with your own tongue, slowly starting to finger fuck me then, taking your amazing hard cock out of your pants and tease me just a little with it, am I right."

I was not hearing this, not in anyway. I slammed on the brakes, pulling the car over to the side of the road. I locked bewildered and shocked eyes onto him. There is no way he could know all of that, unless he was in my thoughts, and I highly doubt he can read my thoughts. God, I hope I am right about that.

I just sat still, questioning eyes searched him for some sign that I was imagining this and that is when he climbed onto my lap. His hands running down my chest slowly, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of my buttoned up shirt.

Those fingers dug into flesh, and in one quick, eye blinking motion, he tore my shirt open perfectly, without popping a button. My eyes never shifted from him, never lost that panicked, but pleasurable look. I almost lost my train of thought as he bent his head, taking my nipple between his teeth.

"This what you want, big brother. But you are too chicken to do anything about it. So I will do it for you."

My eyes widened, and I started to grab him, force him off my lap and dowse him with holly water. Cause Sam Winchester would never act this way, if he expected me of feeling that way. He would take a civil, embarrassed way of asking, but not like this.

I reached for his arms when I felt my hands snap back to the head rest. His hands holding them there, teasing me. That mouth of his brushing along chest and up to my collar bone, teasing me. I really lost control when he started to gyrate his hips into me,his left hand slipping away from mine, to start grabbing at the fabric of my jeans.

God this really had to stop, but I didn't want it too either. I wanted him, wanted to feel his legs wrap around me. Feel his warmth as I enter him for the first time. I let my eyes close shut as he worked at my jeans button. His busy mouth now nipping seductively at the bend of my neck.

Something deep down stirred inside me as I moaned out his name, my hands going to intertwine tightly in his hair. I felt him undo my pants and work the zipper down, not taking long to pull my pants down past my thighs. My reddened cock springing at attention as I sunk my nails into his neck.

He rose to his knees, removing his own pants down past his knees and I took a gulp, swallowing down my anticipation. I should be stopping this, knocking some sense into him, but god I could not bring myself to do it.

I just wanted to be inside him, even just for a little bit.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

I heard the panic in Sam's voice and I opened my eyes, locking them on his pale white face. I was sitting with my pants pulled down as far as I could get them, my hand pushing down between my boxers. I quickly cut my hand from there and buttoned back up, surely unable to look Sam in the eye now.

I did not know what just happened, but I knew some how something Demonic had just fooled me.

"Sam, I thought…"

I froze, I could not tell him that I thought he was trying to fuck me. He was already scared right now. But even through the fear in his eyes I thought I saw arousal. God I don't know if it was the Demon again or if it was real.

"I was pulled into a mind warp Sammy. I think The Demon we are about to go against is playing with me."

He gave me a puzzled look as he motioned for my pants, which were still unzipped.

"But how, did it think you were with a girl or something. Cause you were about to.. you know."

I had to keep from laughing; his face was a pale pink. He was so innocent and so cute that it pained me to even think this way about him. But little did I know, Sam wasn't as innocent as I had always believed. I was just unsure as to what.

I started to say something when Sam pointed out the Lewis home two houses from where I had abruptly stopped the car. I gave a slight cough as I started up the engine, pulling it from the ditch and over into the driveway.

I didn't waste time, I had to get out of that car and away from Sam right now. I was still turned on. He just watched me, as he opened his car door, looking for me to give him a look. I don't know what he wanted me to say or do.

But I kept my eyes ahead on the door, pulling out the fake FBI id from my pocket. I felt Sam take his place next to me as I knocked on the door. A very attractive young lady opened the door, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was probably in her early forty's but she hardly looked it.

Sam gave a look my way, waiting for me to make some kind of comment or to nudge him, as I always did. However, I did not do such a thing that time. Instead, I raised the badge and gave her a genuine smile.

"Howdy Ma'am, I am Frank Mussel and this Is Gavin Stratford, we are with the FBI. We just have some questions about your Husband's untimely death and misfortune."

She gave them a puzzled look as she cocked her head to the side.

"I already gave my statement to the FBI. What else do they want?"

I felt Sam stir next to me and I had to fight back the moan that fought it's way to the surface. I took a deep breath and thought of a quick lie as always.

"Well Ma'am it is just following up procedure, you understand. We are Profilers really, so it would be our turn to come out and ask some standard questions."

I felt Sam tighten at my side, his puppy dog eyes melting this woman into opening the door for us. He always has that affect on everyone. She walked un into the living room and we were seated on the couch.

She offered us something to drink and we kindly accepted. Her house smelled of sweet lavender, and roses. It looked to be a Victorian style home with lots of little cherubs, and plants set around the living room.

I smirked as I took a sip of the drink.

"Now, can you tell us what Jonathon did first off that was not normal. You know weird behavior."

She gave a small nod, as she seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes rising to settle on the both of us and she seemed to be looking us both over, guess she had some doubts.

"Well he did start going in and out of thought. Like one minute he would be fine and then the next, he would be acting strange. When I would ask him what he was doing, he would snap out of whatever state he was in and would start saying that he was being brain washed. "

This made Sam glance my way, worry worn tight over his baby features. I could not help but feel that same fear nipping at my very soul. That was what had happened to me. However, I let it go for now as I heard Sammy ask her some more questions. Lost in my own train of thought at the moment.

"Is that all, Mrs. Lewis?"

She shook her head, and then she took a sip, a long one if you ask me before finishing her sentence.

"Yea, that and the fact that not more then a week after that, he started treating me like trash. Hitting me, and rapping me. He talked dirty to me, said some very raunchy things to me. I don't think I want to go on."

That was alright for me. But I had one more question, I had to know where to find this son of a bitch.

"One more thing, if you will. Where was your husband at last?"

She raised stern eyes up to meet mine, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"He was at, the mansion on sixty third and pine."

That was all she got out before we stood and thanked her for her time, now all we had to do was head to this mansion and go over it with a fine tooth comb. I could see the same idea in Sam's eyes.

"Dean, we need to be careful. That thing that happened to her husband, Dean. It's happening to you. But why?"

I looked away from him. I thought I knew why. I thought I had it all figured out now. It wanted me cause it obviously could feed off sexual energy the most and god knows I am giving off enough of it, toward Sam.


End file.
